


Misbehaving in Detention

by natashvromanova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashvromanova/pseuds/natashvromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started with a prompt by the lovely tumblr user wordsawayfromparadise for a johnlock Teen fic. I added my own Hogwarts twist so that I could add Mystrade!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehaving in Detention

The squeal of the desk against the floor was a sound that John was unaccustomed to hearing. He slumped in his desk and muttered under his breath to Sherlock, ” It’s all your fault." Sherlock whirled his head around to him and muttered ” Oh, really? You seemed to be enjoying it just as much when you had your tongue down my throat.” John scoffed and hissed, ” At least i wasn’t about to come in my trousers.” Just then a stern voice rang out across the classroom ” This is detention, you know. It would be wise of you two keep your mouths shut if you dont want to end up here again. I would so hate to tell mummy…” Sherlock smirked at Mycroft and replied, ” And tarnish your perfect reputation Mr. Headboy? Not on your life .” Silence eminated throughout the room as neither brothers sought to continue the arguement. A weary sigh fell on John’s ear as he saw Mycroft look at his watch. He appeared conflicted and reluctant as he stood up. ” I have somewhere to be boys. If you  
keep yourselves out of trouble for fifteen minutes I will take my leave.” ” Off to snog Lestrade, brother dear?” Mycroft’ s face turned bright red and he stammered his way out of the room. Sherlock waited a beat after the door closed before standing up and turning towards John. “We have fifteen minutes. Care to finish what we started earlier? ” He crossed over the row and pulled John up by his shoulders and pressed their lips firmly together. John immediately melted in to the embrace, letting his hands wander. They fell into their usual position, one at Sherlock’s waist and the other buried in his inky curls. He sighed as the kiss went deeper, Sherlock’s tongue taking its time, slowly discovering and memorizing where to press John to get the soft mewling moans that John swears Sherlock imagines. He smiled against John’s lips and moved his hand to his side to get better leverage. He began to feel John’s hardness press into his stomach and he moaned into John’s mouth, lost what last bit of control he had. He began to grind himself into John and let out weak groans at the contact. The pressure in his cock beagan to build and he whispered to John “I’m about to come,” in a dry voice. Jonh grabbed his waist harder and said in between panting breaths, “Come with me, together.” They both sped up until John couldn’t bear it anymore, and the pressure released itself and he rode out the waves of his orgasm, feeling his cock pulse in his trousers. When they were finally done John began to snicker. “What? What’s so funny?” Sherlock asked, affronted. ” John looked into his eyes, and smiled as he whispered ” You do realize we will have to sit in detention for an hour in our own come?” Just then Mycroft opened the door with a crash and said “I won’t ask. Take your seats.” Sherlock glanced at John at turned back to him and said ” Your lips look a tad swollen and your cheeks are flushed. Do try brother to hide the fact that Greg gave you a blowjob in  
the prefects bathroom. At least this time it appears this time you got something out of it. Two heads are better than one.” Mycroft’ s cheeks looked like they were about to burst into flame. “That’s none of your business!” he exclaimed. Sherlock whispered in a sing-song voice ” Not a denial brother, try harder next time” Mycroft slammed his hand against the table “That’s it. You can leave. Get out of my sight, the both of you!” They both exited quickly, skirting around the maddened Mycroft. As they entered the hallway Sherlock turned to John and whispered “At least we won’t have to sit in our come for an hour.” John let out a sly smile and said, ” Do you still know the password to the prefects bathroom?” Sherlock let out a puzzled nod. John grabbed his hand and said, ” Why don’t we go wash each other off?” Sherlock let out an eager grin and added a boost of speed to his walk. “It’s the least we can do right?”


End file.
